Sword of Seiros
The Sword of Seiros is a sword that debuts in Fire Emblem: Three Houses and one of the Sacred Weapons. It originally belonged to Seiros and effects are boosted for someone with a Crest of Seiros. Profile The Sword and Shield of Seiros were personally crafted for Seiros' use in the War of Heroes against Nemesis. The sword was notably used to parry Nemesis' weapon, the Sword of the Creator, and allowed Seiros to land the killing blow. Over a thousand years later, the Sword of Seiros remains with the Church of Seiros and is in possession of the archbishop Rhea. During Edelgard's invasion of Garreg Mach Monastery, Rhea is seen on the battlefield wielding the sword, but was overwhelmed and resorted to transforming into the Immaculate One. War Phase Crimson Flower Unlike in the other three routes, Rhea keeps hold of the Sword of Seiros as she retreats to the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. When she adopts her Seiros persona, she wields the sword during the Empire's invasion at the Tailtean Plains and keeps possession of the weapon until her death. In Byleth and Jeritza's S-Support, Byleth is depicted wielding the Sword of Seiros when invading Shambhala. This implies that after the Crest Stone in their body was destroyed, Byleth couldn't wield the Sword of the Creator and now uses the Sword of Seiros as their choice of weapon. Azure Moon With Rhea in custody and possessing a Minor Crest of Seiros, Edelgard uses the Sword of Seiros as a secondary weapon, with Aymr as her primary. During the three-way battle at Gronder Field, Edelgard brings both her weapons into battle. Though the sword is never again seen, it is presumably given back to the Church of Seiros after the war is over, as Rhea is too weak to wield the weapon. Verdant Wind With Rhea in custody and possessing a Minor Crest of Seiros, Edelgard uses the Sword of Seiros as a secondary weapon, with Aymr as her primary. During the three-way battle at Gronder Field, Edelgard brings both her weapons into battle. When the Alliance Army emerges victorious at the Imperial palace, Edelgard is seen grasping the Sword of Seiros so she wouldn't collapse from exhaustion. She then begs Byleth to give her an honorable death to end the suffering of the world. Though the sword is never again seen, it is presumably given back to Rhea when she was rescued. Silver Snow With Rhea in custody and possessing a Minor Crest of Seiros, Edelgard uses the Sword of Seiros as a secondary weapon, with Aymr as her primary. When she returns to Garreg Mach for the five-year reunion, she reunites with Byleth, but when they refuse to join the Empire, Edelgard duels with Byleth using the Sword of Seiros. Though either one of them could have landed a killing blow, neither commit and Edelgard swears that the next time they meet will be their last. When the Resistance Army emerges victorious at the Imperial palace, Edelgard is seen grasping the Sword of Seiros so she wouldn't collapse from exhaustion. She then begs Byleth to give her an honorable death to end the suffering of the world. Though the sword is never again seen, it is presumably given back to Rhea when she was rescued. Item Stats ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses'' / / of the user's HP at the beginning of the user's phase. }} Trivia *In the cutscene Death of the Flame Emperor, Edelgard is seen grasping the Sword of Seiros so she wouldn't collapse, but during the chapter Conclusion of the Crossing Roads, only Aymr appears in her inventory. Category:Swords Category:Legendary Weapons